


More and Back Again

by phoenixjustice



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During various parts of the manga.</p><p>He dedicated everything to him and wouldn't change this for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More and Back Again

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Feel the Funk - Gaara, GaaNaru**

It was the first time ever in his harsh life that he felt that someone truly understood him.

**Gimme More - Sasuke, ItaSasu**

After learning the truth, he refused for his brother's death to be in vain. In fact, he refused for his brother to be dead at all.

**Heros Come Back - OC (original Naruto character)**

He dedicated everything to Itachi-sama; for although he had been the one to bring Itachi-sama back to life, it had been Itachi who had truly done the saving.

 


End file.
